vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koji Kabuto
|-|Teenager= |-|Adult= Summary Koji Kabuto (兜 甲児, Kabuto Kōji) is the main protagonist of Mazinger Z and the primary pilot of the titular robot, as well as a supporting protagonist in Great Mazinger and Grendizer. Along with the Mazinger, Koji is famed for breaking the mold of main characters of the time, being hot-blooded and confident to the point of arrogance rather than heroic and/or conflicted. He is the son of Kenzo Kabuto, as well as the grandson of Juzo Kabuto. His parents were thought to have been killed in a laboratory experiment that went wrong so Juzo took in Koji and his younger brother Shiro Kabuto. However, when Juzo started to obsessively work on a secret project, a housekeeper name Rumi was hired to take care of them. By the time Koji got into high school he usually spent his time on a motorcycle than anything else. Believing he can beat anyone with the Mazinger, he often got himself into trouble several times during the fights against Dr. Hell, which often got him into several arguments with Sayaka. This also extends to his belief in road safety, often narrowly avoiding a stop light through motorcycle stunts. Initially, he was very cocky, rude, and sexist; on one occasion, he stuffed a plate of food Sayaka made for him down her bra after criticizing it. Overtime, Koji showed growth by fighting enemies more equally and never giving up even when near death. He possesses a strong will, never backing down from a challenge even when the Mazinger is badly beaten and can no longer fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically | At least 9-C physically Name: Koji Kabuto Origin: Mazinger Z Gender: Male Age: 17 | 27 Classification: Human, Photon Power Laboratory’s Pilot | Director of Photon Power Laboratory Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Genius Intelligence (Gifted from birth and smart in various fields) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Was able to keep up with various Dr. Hell androids in a fist fight) | At least Street level physically (Koji has become stronger and faster over the years) Speed: ' Superhuman' physically (Able to keep up and block not lethal attacks from android in combat) | At least Superhuman physically (Able to react to several gunshot rounds at a time, although he can't dodge them all) Lifting Strength: ' Peak Human' physically (Not much inferior to Tetsuya in their usual confrontation) | At least Peak Human physically (Koji strong enough to deal with multiple soldiers at once) Striking Strength: Street Class physically (Can cause minor damage to Tetsuya with his bare hands) | At least Street Class physically (Physically must not inferior much to Tetsuya, who is stronger than earlier) Durability: Street level physically (Capable of withstanding hits from Tetsuya, without much damage) | At least Street level physically (Survived the activation of Infinity, being inside the Mazinger Z in a few meters away) Stamina: High | Very High (He continued to fight against Infinity, even after receiving nonlethal wounds) Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Hundreds of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Mazinger Z Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (After the death of Koji grandfather and dad, himself continued to study the photon energy, being able to improve its previous performance and assisted in the development of Mazinger series) Weaknesses: Very hot-blooded | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Expert in hand-to-hand combat:' Koji is perfectly fluent in melee combat, and is very inventive and quick-witted, as he is well aware of the weak points on the body, being able to defend other and themselves against a crowd alone. Key: Mazinger Z | Infinity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Bikers Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanics Category:Orphans Category:OVA Characters Category:Parents Category:Pilots Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9